Furuba x100
by Rexa13
Summary: 100 themes challenge Fruits Basket Style! Should mostly be K  but rated T just to be safe. Warning: I like fluff and lots of sadness so many of them should be like that.
1. Introduction

**1. Introduction**

**A/N: So this was a spur of the moment thing with a bad intro. Will probably be updated frequently since I can work on it whenever I get lazy.**

-x-x-x-x-

One day God invited his animal friends to a banquet. All the animals were excited for this event and were on pins and needles waiting. The rat went to the cat and said that the banquet was a day later and the cat fell for it. The next day twelve animals went to the banquet and the rat rode on the back of the ox. The cat on the other hand was dreaming for the banquet that would never come.

One day Tohru Honda had an encounter with Shigure and Yuki Sohma that left her caught in the family's affairs. There are many times over the years where Tohru is there for them.

-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say it now because I don't want to have to say it anymore, I do NOT own ANYTHING. Fruits Basket is not mine and if it was it would be a disappointment, not a great manga.**


	2. Love

**1. Love**

**A/N: I didn't want to write a typical story for love. **

-x-x-x-x-

Just looking at her you could tell she was a spoiled girl, with the Sohma family having the funds it did, it wasn't really a surprise. On top of being spoiled she was a major mama's girl. Whenever people saw her she was usually practically clinging to her mother's clothing with a cautious look in her eyes.

Even if she was a spoiled girl, a mama's girl, Momiji loved her. No matter what she was always going to be his baby sister; not even a supression could change that.

He would always be there for her, even if he could only be in secret. No one in the world could ever change that.


	3. Light

**3. Light**

**A/N: Yes I made light sad. This one might be a little confusing but I thought it was a little bittersweet.**

-x-x-x-x-

It wasn't a day that was plagued with heavy rain, nor was it a day with bright sunshine. It was just another overcast day with a mild breeze and an unknown source of warmth.

Tohru would never admit it, but for her today should have rain pelting the mourners. To the teen it was a day that should have had a wind that chilled to the bone. For the girl it was a very dark and very gloomy day.

With a shake of her head Tohru banished the selfish thoughts away. She sat before her mother's grave with a sad smile on her face and tears welling in her eyes.

Even though she wasn't there physically, Tohru felt peace being there with her mother. Tohru finally had a moment alone with her mother, after waiting for it all day. As she finally let the tears fall she couldn't help but wonder aloud:

"Did you see the light?"


	4. Dark

**4. Dark**

**A/N: Blah Yuki. I have to say I'm not really a fan. **

-x-x-x-x-

Claustrophobia.

This was the number one phobia in the world; so it was no surprise that Yuki had it. He didn't have much problem with small spaces, but if he was trapped and unable to get away he was terrified and anxious.

There was a time when Yuki had to be with Akito at all times. The two would stay in Akito's room all day. Yuki could never leave Akito's side. He was trapped and he hated it. No matter what the rat did it was like there was no way out, or at least not for more than a few minutes.

He had been abandoned; left it the dark.


	5. Seeking Solace

**5. Seeking Solace**

**A/N: My first coupling. 3 **

-x-x-x-x-

No matter what they did, Rin always enjoyed the time she spent with Haru, even if she didn't really show it all that often. Just doing something trivial with the ox, like a walk home from school, could make the horse feel like she was on cloud 9.

The sweet nothings he would whisper to her honestly had her hooked. He looked at her as if she was God's gift to man which made her feel beautiful, appreciated.

But when he held her in his arms and said, "I love you." Rin truly felt at home.


	6. Break Away

**6. Break Away**

**A/N: So for this one the first paragraph is what fits the theme more. **

-x-x-x-x-

The mountain air was refreshing and the landscape was breath taking. Kyo took a few moments to drink it all in as he stood on a rather sturdy and high up tree is where he belonged, not in that little cramped room that the cat was always stowed away in. No this cat needed wide open spaces, he needed freedome.

So this is where he was going to train. When he was ready, stronger, he would return to the city and show his family what he, the outcast, was capable of. Kyo would take his rightful place as a member of the Sohma family; the cat would finally be acccepted.

He would earn his freedom.


	7. Heaven

**7. Heaven**

**A/N: This one gave me a lot of trouble. What I wanted to do with this theme was clear in my mind, the execution, however, was very difficult.**

-x-x-x-x-

"I suppose it's far away," Uotani said breaking the momentary silence. The blonde sighed as she lazily shoved some sand coloured hair behind her ear.

"Hm?" Tohru asked looking up from her nails that Hanajima was painting.

"Oh I was talking about heaven," Arisa looked at her two friends.

It was a few nights before the anniversary of Kyoko Honda's death and the girls were having a sleep over so they could make plans to visit the woman's grave. When their plans were all made the girls were still not very tired so they were just relaxing.

"I'm not so sure it is," Hana said.

"Oh?" Tohru cocked her head strands of chocolate coloured hair fell from her shoulder.

Arisa and Tohru were paying close attention to their dark friend. They waited as patiently as possible for the black haired girl to gather her thoughts.

"Well I believe that heaven is all around us," Hana started not looking up from painting Tohru's nails. Even though she seemed to be focusing on this subject so much she didn't mess up with her task at all.

"Go on," Arisa urged as politely as possible.

"Think about all the superstitions in the world, spirits could really be there keeping the balance of good and bad in the world; someone has to. Then the people who were close to us probably try to help us stick to a good path and try to protect us from dark spirits," Hana stopped talking after this. It looked as though she was still thinking but she wasn't going to say anything more.

Arisa chuckled. "You really are an odd one, Hana," the yankee smirked as she leaned back on Tohru's big fluffy bed.


	8. Innocence

**8. Innocence**

**A/N: Out of two choices I had for this I chose the one about Akito. I just find her adorable. :D**

**-x-x-x-x-**

When Ren Sohma gave birth to her daughter she knew something was wrong with the child. It didn't take long for her to hate Akito and Akito seemed to return the feelings.

Ren decided to raise Akito as a boy and tried to stay away from her demon child as much as she could. When she was around Akito was always sick or would end up throwing a tantrum. Ren found this dispicable and would always scold Akito.

"You aren't sick you stupid boy," she would glare into the Akito's dark empty eyes.

"I am sick and you are making it worse," Akito would say this calmly as he glared back at his mother.

Often times Ren would storm out of the room mumbling about how he was already pathetic and a failure. She hated the child the evil child. To her, there was no innocence in Akito. To Ren he was just evil.


	9. Drive

**9. Drive**

**A/N: I just thought this would be somewhat cute. This is how I am actually. XD Make sure to review.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Ah it's so nice to get out of the house every now and again," Shiguresighed happily and leaned back in his seat.

"It is a beautiful day as well," Ayame smiled fanning himself from the backseat. The man stopped and leaned forward getting close to Shigure's face.

"Yes it is, it is a gorgeous day!" Shigure exclaimed with a broad smile.

"You always get like this when we go on car rides," Hatori said looking at Shigure for a second.

"Haa-kun should be looking at the road," Shigure chided teasingly. "And it's true I love going on long drives."

"You certainly are the dog," Hatori said with the tiniest hint of a smile.

"Yes he is," Ayame said wrapping his arms around Shigure, "It's one of the cutest things about him."


	10. Breathe Again

**10. Breathe Again**

**A/N: Whoot writing early in the morning in the summer! **

**-x-x-x-x-**

"How has school been?" Hiro asked looking as though he didn't really care.

"It has been fine for months," Kisa smiled trying not to giggle. Hiro would ask about every two weeks how school was going. He would try to look as though he didn't really care but there was always a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Oh well I was just checking," Hiro said taking a sip of his drink.

Kisa propped her arm on the outdoor table and rested her head on her hand. The tiger looked at the ram with the same smile still on her face. Hiro looked at Kisa and blushed a bit. When she saw this Kisa finally let out her giggle.

"H-hey shut up," Hiro said sheepishly looking away.

Without a word Kisa leaned forward and kissed Hiro on the cheek. After a second Kisa went back to her previous position. Hiro had realized that she had been getting a little bolder when she was around him and the Honda girl, but he never expected anything like this.

"Uhm, Hiro-kun, are you okay?" Kisa asked a moment later. She looked worried as she watched the red blush on Hiro's cheeks cover his face.

"Huh?" Hiro snapped back into reality. He hadn't known he was holding his breath and he inhaled deeply. "Don't worry Kisa. I'm fine."


	11. Memory

**11. Memory**

**It has been so long since I've written one of these. I'm going to try to write a few today.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

_"No Kyo-chan that piece doesn't go there," Kagura laughed as the orange haired child threw the piece of the puzzle back into the pile._

_ "Whatever I don't want to do this anymore," Kyo pouted crossing his arms._

_ "But we are so close to being done!" Kagura nearly shouted. The boar picked up another piece and placed it where it belonged._

_ "You finish it," Kyo said. _

_ "But," Kagura protested angrily. She was about to start yelling but when Kyo spoke again she was silenced._

_ "I'm not good at puzzles like you are Kagura-chan," Kyo mumbled looking away from the older girl._

A smile spread on Kagura's face as she remembered doing puzzles with Kyo. The smile was like the one that she wore long ago. Even if she never truly felt love for the cat there was always going to be wonderful memories of a childhood love.


	12. Insanity

**12. Insanity**

**So I have had this one thought out for a long time. I thought it would bbe more entertaining than something like Akito being thought of as crazy.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

"I am so sorry," at first it was a mumble. The others in the university that either were in class with him or ran into him in the halls (which happened quite often) always heard this.

"it's fine," was the usual response to this. But he never really seemed to listen to this.

Today Ritsu was running late to class. There were lots of people walking around in the school hallways. It was obvious that Ritsu wasn't watching where he was going. He was looking down at a piece of paper as he sped through. A few people dodged him and some just steered clear of him.

Of course sometimes accidents were inevitable.

Just like always Ritsu felt a thud and he looked to see a short young man and papers and books (including his own) were scattered all over the hallway.

"Hurry, we got to get out of here before he goes psycho again," some girls said just loud enough to be heard.

"Oh man this is going to be hilarious," another guy said and his friends laughed and agreed.

"I am so sorry," Ritsu said getting to his knees and gathering some of his things.

"It's fi-" the boy began to say before Ritsu cut him off.

"I wasn't looking where I was going! I am so sorry, I can't believe this!" Ritsu dropped his things and put his hands on his head. "Now you are going to be late and it's all my fault! I shouldn't have even been born; I can't believe this!"

"Hey can you please stop?" The male asked.

"But I can't seem to tell you how sorry I am!" Ritsu shouted before he shut up when there was a smack on his head.

"Now now Mr. Sohma you can go on to whatever it was you were going to," Mr. Takahana the school's dean said his mustache quivering as he spoke.

"Yes sir," Ritsu put his head down in shame. He felt there was still so many more apologies he could make but he did as he was told.

"That guy is insane," the guy who was talking about the situation being funny said.

"No kidding," one of his friends said.

"Who are you to judge him?" A girl asked loud enough for most of the people in the hall to hear.

Even though he didn't think anyone should, Ritsu was a little happy that someone was sticking up for him. He still kept his head mostly down but this time it was to cover the smile growing on his face.


	13. Misfortune

**13. Misfortune**

**I want to thank the two people who have reviewed. It's nice knowing someone is reading these silly little things. :)**

**This drabble just came to me when I was thinking what I wanted to do. I think it isn't what most would expect.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

The small Chinese restaurant was pretty empty. It wasn't the best place to put the shop, it was out of the way of a lot of things. But the few people who did go were either just passing through or peope who went frequently.

"Its been a while since we've come here," Megumi said as he and his sister waited for their bill.

"Yes it has," Hana replied simply.

The two of them looked ominous in the dimly lit resaurant. Their pale skin and dark clothes made them look unaproachable but with the low lighting it was worse.

"Here you are," the japanese waitress smiled handing them the bill and two fortune cookies.

The two opened the plastic wrapping and removed their cookies. The two were in sync as they broke the cookies and ate them. Then when they were finally done they went to read their fortunes.

"Gold is in your future," Hanajima read in a monotone voice. "I don't like gold."

"This one is stupid," Megumi said.

"What does it say?" Hana asked. Putting down her fortune. "I didn't like my fortune so you must read yours."

"Fine," Megumi said looking back down at the small piece of paper. "Soon fortune cookies will be all you can afford. See, stupid."

Hana chuckled. "It seems you got a misfortune cookie."

The two stood up and grabbed their bill. They started to walk to the counter to pay. Hana put her arm around her younger brother with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry Megumi," Hana looked at her brother, "You can have my gold."


	14. Smile

**14. Smile**

**I had this drabble thought out before I even started writing these. I think it's cute.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

The Sohma family thanked Tohru greatly for helping with freeing them from their curse. Every one of the zodiacs loved her and thanked her more than they had for most people in their lives.

One sunny morning right after the curse was broken all the zodiacs were gathered in the home of Shigure Sohma. It was quite cramped having such a large group there but they all didn't mind the cramped space.

There was a bit of annoyance from Shigure who would no doubt have to deal with a mess from the group. With Tohru leaving that would mean he would have to pick up around the house. But Shigure knew this was an important day so he tried hard to push the negative thoughts away.

"Its so nice having all of you here," Tohru looked at the Sohma's fondly.

"Tohru-chan," Momiji glomped onto the onigiri like the child he still was.

"I love you Momiji-chan," Tohru giggled hugging the boy back.

The past couple days had been full of hugs, especially from the male zodiacs. Tohru knew what today was and knew that the hugs that would follow would be the best ones.

All the Sohma's lined up in a neat straight line. One after another they walked forward and they would hug Tohru for a moment. Instead of a turning into animals they all stayed regular human beings.

For the rest of the day Tohru had the largest smile on her face.


	15. Silence

**15. Silence**

**I really haven't done as many fluffy ones as I thought I would. This one I can doing something sad or cute. Still haven't chosen... .**

**-x-x-x-x-**

The story _The Night Before Christmas_ was one Yuki couldn't help but hate. There was no doubt it was a cute that was perfect for the winter holidays but the rat just couldn't stand it. Everyone said it was because of the part about even mice being silent. Yuki never denied this claim but he never confirmed it either.

Their first Christmas Eve together Yuki was sitting around with Machi. The brunette left the room with a bit of a stomping sound following her wherever she went. Yuki was curious on where she was going but he waited patiently for her to return.

Finally, after a few minutes Machi returned. She was holding a book so close to her that Yuki couldn't make out what it was. It looked like Machi would break the poor hardcover book she was gripping it so tight.

"I like this story," Machi said as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"What is it?" Yuki asked her politely.

Machi let the book fall into her latp. Yuki internally sighed when he saw that it was The Night Before Christmas. He looked at Machi and saw that she had a smile that was almost sad.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked putting an arm around her.

"Yes," Machi said. "Its just...my mom and dad read this story every Christmas Eve."

"Oh I see," Yuki mumbled. He was willing to put aside his hatred of the book for Machi. In fact he wouldn't even tell her that he despised the book. If Machi liked it and it meant so much to her he could accept that.

"Do you want to read it or should I?" Yuki asked with a gentle smile on his face.

**-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: I decided this was a good place to stop. This chapter was very spur of the moment and I'm actually pretty satisfied with it.**


	16. Questioning

**16. Questioning **

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story since August. . I am done with high school now though so I should have time to write until college starts. This is in the point of view of Momiji's mother. **

**-x-x-x-x-**

The boy with the blonde hair and feminine features was in her dream again. He seemed familiar but she was never able to figure out who he was. He would always have his back to her or have his head turned. No matter how hard she tried she could never get him to look her way.

For some reason there was a great desire growing inside of her to see who he was and learn why he was there. She felt like she knew him in her past but she couldn't place him.

It wasn't until seeing Momiji Sohma one May afternoon that she felt a tug at her heart. She had to ask herself, '_Could he be the one I'm looking for?'_


	17. Blood

**17. Blood**

**A/N: I wanted to keep a light hearted tone tonight so I'm not going to make this one dark or anything.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

The sound of a knife hitting a cutting board was heard every now and again in the smaller kitchen. Each cut through the vegetables was careful and slow. There was a time when they went faster were there was a lot less attention paid to such a task. Tohru wouldn't pay attention to each slice making sure to take her time. Instead she would hurry to make a good dinner so she could complete all the other tasks still on her agenda.

Things had changed when she had gotten with Kyo. He was like her knight in shining armor and was always looking out for her. Tohru never thought that because of his protective instinct she would end up being a lot more careful.

After cutting her fingers a lot, Kyo made her promise to start being more careful with knives. He hated having to see her bleeding from something that pained her. While it meant she would have less time to get through all her other tasks, Tohru easily made the promise.

She thought about the loving look in his eyes every time she needed to use something sharp. Tohru didn't mind taking her time if it meant she could keep the image in her head. She loved how his devotion stuck out in her mind.

She knew he loved her. Even something like a few drops of blood would make him concerned for her well being.


	18. Under

**18. Under**

**A/N: This one was hard to come up with. But I must say I found it to be pretty clever. :3**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Playing hide-and-seek with the younger Sohma's was never a good idea. Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji always knew where Tohru wouldn't look to go. They would hide behind couches, in cabinets, and many other nooks and crannies. Poor Tohru would always search high and low for long periods of time before finding a one of the possessed teens. Every spot they hid in was always clever and they would rarely hide there again.

Finding Hiro was the easiest, even though it was still a challenge. Normally Tohru would see him sitting in the decided safe spot. He would get bored of waiting in his hiding place and he would just give up. The ram didn't mind because Tohru would always be startled to see him out in the open.

Then there was Kisa. She would always wait quietly for Tohru to find her. Her hiding places were less obscure than Hiro's and Momiji's, but she was faster at evading Tohru catching her. Kisa would often make it to safe before Tohru could have a chance to catch up to her.

Momiji was the master at the game. Anyone would think that he would be the one getting bored of waiting to be found. But the rabbit would always find the craziest of spots and wait hours if necessary. When he found a spot he would cuddle up and end up dozing off until someone was getting close. There were many times where he would have to be called to and told the game was over.

On this day Momiji found the best spot in the history of spots. There was an area just big enough for him to squeeze into that left him under the house itself. There were lots of cobwebs and weird noises that weren't pleasant but Momiji was determined to win. He knew no one in their right mind would think to look under Shigure Sohma's house.


	19. Grey

**19. Grey**

**A/N: I feel like this chapter isn't very good. I might rewrite it soon. Until then here you kiddos go.**

-x-x-x-x-

Kureno looked at his pocket watch. He had five minutes to get to the park if he wanted to be exactly on time. The rooster started to tap his foot impatiently. Public transportation took a lot longer than he expected.

_'Today is not my day,'_ he thought as the train approached the next stop. Only two more and then he could get off.

First, Kureno woke up late. Just sleeping for thirty extra minutes threw off his schedule. Then his car had a flat tire. Another Sohma gave him a ride to the train station and he had to learn exactly what to do to get where he needed to go. He missed the first train and now he was going to be very late.

_'Bad day,'_ Kureno thought.

For Kureno there were always good days or bad days. He had gotten used to having black and white thinking. Even though it was a bad day he knew seeing Arisa would cheer him up. So maybe there was a bit of a grey area when it came to her.


	20. Fortitude

**20. Fortitude**

**A/N: Okay I'm writing as if it were a school in America. I don't know how Japanese schools work. Bear with me, yeah?**

-x-x-x-x-

It was the beginning of a new school week. For Kisa that meant new vocabulary words. There would be twenty new words that she had to learn by the end of the week.

When Kisa sat down to look up the definitions of the words she would always go though and fill in words she knew. Somehow this week was pretty easy. She was able to fill in almost half of the words without even using the dictionary.

As she filled in the rest of the definitions, there was a word that caught Kisa's eye, fortitude. It meant showing strength in adversity. Kisa frowned as she stared at the word and its definition printed on the page.

Everyone told Kisa that she was brave for going back to school, for talking again. Kisa didn't feel like she was brave or courageous in any way. She had been broken. She let every insult, every teasing, bring her down. When someone teased her now she still felt that pain in her chest. Sometimes she wanted to just be broken again. It was hard to be strong.

_'I'm trying now though,'_ Kisa thought as she lightly ran a finger over the page.

Things had changed in the last few weeks since she got back. Sure she was still teased quite a bit, but once she started sticking up for herself a handful of people backed off. Her whole outlook on life was changing. Her new positive attitude was changing everything.

"You might not be such a bad word after all," Kisa smiled.


	21. War

**21. War**

**A/N: I wish I had better excuses for not updating faster.**

-x-x-x-x-

There was a war raging in the Sohma family. It was obvious to a lot of members that the conflict was there. Put a member of the family in a room with someone that is supposed to close to them and you can watch a battle.

When it came to other members having their fights, Akito would be amused. She loved watching the family tear each other apart. That meant she could come in and bring cruel justice. She had them all under her finger.

There was one war that Akito didn't like and that was the one inside of her. She was always trying to find a new way to show her power, to get the attention of her zodiac, to find someone to be there for her. They were free to go out into the world while she was stuck in her room, sick and weak. She _let_ them have this freedom and they still acted as though they hated her.

The worst people in the cursed family were the girls. They thought they were free to do whatever they wanted. They acted like they could just steal the affection of the males and live happily ever after. They were so selfish. Akito was the only person that they should love, that they should show any devotion to.

Then there was Tohru Honda. She was the worst girl that Akito had ever met. She tried to act all sweet, but Akito knew that she was an ugly, wretched girl, a monster. Everyone loved her and showered her with love. She was stealing the zodiac away from her. She was destroying everything Akito had worked for.

"She thinks she is so high and mighty," Akito mumbled in annoyance. She had been thinking about how to get the zodiac back, to show them who had all the power. She also needed to teach the Honda girl a lesson.

It was when Akito saw a picture of a cliff she knew what she had to do. A wicked smile formed on her face as a plot shaped itself in her head. "Let's see how hard she'll fall."

The battle would be won. The war wasn't over yet.


	22. Mother

**22. Mother**

**A/N: This one was a pretty hard one to write. There is so much mama drama in the series.**

-x-x-x-x-

To be a mother is a task that shouldn't be taken lightly. A mother is seen as someone to love and nurture a child. She has to help point them in the right direction and hope they make the right choices. A mother worries for her child's life, their past, present, and future.

When a parent gets to hold their child for the very first time, it is supposed to be a happy moment. The baby that was conceived months earlier is now a member of the world. It is breathing the same air, feeling the same fabric against its skin, seeing the same sights.

That happy moment can become strange or even scary when that baby that has been waited on turns into a small animal. Babies are people and people are not meant to turn into animals.

From there a mother and father learn they are the parents of a cursed zodiac member. The father usually puts more hours in at work. They keep their mind busy and don't think about the strange child at home. If he has a son he doesn't really have to worry anyways.

The mother, however, has two ways she reacts. She either becomes very overprotective of her child or she shuns it. A part of them loves the child no matter what it is, but they can't handle the curse.

Some mothers break down and get their memories erased. Some desperately want to keep their child on the Sohma land and refuse to let them leave. Some cry every night at what their child is, at what their life has become.


	23. Cat

**23. Cat**

**A/N: I had no **clue** what to do for this for the longest time. I'm still pretty unsure on how this will turn out. I just knew I had to do something for both the cats.**

-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, Haru," Kisa said looking at the older boy. She had a curious expression on her young face that alerted Hatsuharu that she was going to ask another question.

"What is it, Kisa?" The ox asked.

"Well," Kisa paused unsure if she should ask, "I'm the tiger, a feline, and Kyo is the cat, another feline."

"Sounds like you have the cat family figured out," Haru smirked as he waited for her to continue. He was getting curious as to what she was getting at.

"Why should the tiger be a part of the zodiac if the common cat isn't?" Kisa asked. "It doesn't seem very fair that one cat is included and not the other."

"The tiger went to the banquet," Haru said. While she made a good point, she should understand the story that everyone knew. "The cat stayed home. It doesn't matter that he was tricked by the rat."

"Yes, but we're both cats," Kisa looked confused. "He should at least be included in my part of the zodiac."

Haru chuckled and patted Kisa's head. He had to admit, she was adorable. "Look Kisa, I know it sucks, but that's something you'll have to take up with Akito. _He's_ god, not me."

The two were quiet after that. They both feared Akito and the power he had over the family. No one was going to ask him about what Kisa said. They would just have to see if it was possible for Kyo to gain his place in the zodiac. From the way things were looking Yuki was stronger, plain and simple. Kyo was going to be locked up like the rest of the cats, and that broke Kisa's heart.


	24. TimeWant

**24. Time/Want**

**A/N: This should have been updated about a week ago. I have been tossing this idea around for a while and I finally decided to use it.**

-x-x-x-x-

The walk to Shigure Sohma's from the train was always something troublesome for Mitsuru. The editor was always kept on her toes by the man, and it was always a worry that it would give her some kind of ulcer. Still, she always hoped that he would have mercy and grace her with progress on his stories. Shigure wasn't one to meet deadlines though.

The day was a nice one, rather warm, and hope filled Mitsuru. Summer always filled her with warmth that blocked a good deal of despair. If anyone knew how to ruin a perfectly good summers day it was Shigure.

When she finally approached the home she had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath. She didn't want to think that Shigure would totally crush her, but he was always such a pain to her. If he wasn't such a good writer she would have abandoned him long ago. When the courage filled her she managed to make her way to the front door.

Dread filled her when she saw a note on the door. There was a chance it was meant for a family member, they were coming around more and more lately, but it seemed rather unlikely. No, she knew it was for her. Shigure had managed to destroy her once again. How was he always able to do this to her?

The woman collapsed to her knees after reading the note. She put her hands on her head, fighting the urge to yank her hair out. It was a struggle not to cry. Tears betrayed her as they managed to slowly but surely roll down her cheeks.

All she ever wanted was to help books come into the world. She wanted the world to share her passion for reading. After she met Shigure all she wanted was for him to meet deadlines and become the man the writer should be. She had invested a good deal of time into him and she still hoped that he would follow through one day.

With a sigh Mitsuru got to her feet. Her heart broke so often with Shigure, she wasn't even dating him. She never knew that the job she loved would become a source of pain in her life.


	25. Trouble Lurking

**25. Trouble Lurking**

**A/N: I wrote this on a whim. I was planning on a couple chapter, but this prompt wasn't good for it.**

-x-x-x-x-

"Mother, be careful!" Hiro jumped up from the couch. He was always ready to rush to his mother's aid these days.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Satsuki Sohma chuckled at her son's alarm. "You're such a sweet boy."

Hiro looked away as if he was trying to hide a blush. He didn't like to seem like he was overprotective. He just didn't want his pregnant mother to get hurt. She was close to her due date and having an accident now wouldn't be a good thing at all.

"No," Hiro acted like he was trying to defend himself after the compliment. "You can be so clumsy. It wouldn't be good if something happened to you and my little sibling.

"Oh, Hiro," Satsuki smiled. She quickly walked across the room and hugged her son around the neck. "You can deny it all you want, but you really are a sweet boy."

At this, a blush made its way across Hiro's cheeks. He was happy his mother wasn't looking down to see it. He hated that he could blush so easily.

"You can't keep moving so quickly. You always stumble and one of these days you're going to fall," Hiro lectured his mother who was still holding onto him.

"There is always a chance of danger behind every corner, Hiro. You need to learn to let go a bit and live life," Satsuki said.

"What are you a philosopher?" Hiro asked, rolling his eyes.

"I very well could be," the woman said finally releasing her son. "Now what do you want for dinner?"


	26. Tears

**26. Tears**

**A/N: I'm sorry I don't update much. I have been having the trouble of deciding what I should do for this.. There are a lot of opportunities for tears.**

-x-x-x-x-

"Oh my darling Yuki," Motoko began. She had her fingers interlaced and she was looking at her ceiling. "You are just so perfect."

There were many times when the female would go on rants about her beloved. Sometimes, she would get too passionate and have to be quieted down. It seemed everyone around her knew of her love for the rat.

"And now look at us," Motoko's smile faltered.

She looked down at her feet as she remembered the discussion they had. All she did was proclaim her love and he had denied her in such a harshly. Still, she knew the intense feelings inside of her were signs of love! She had seen enough television dramas to confirm the feelings inside.

"I shall show you about this love one day," Motoko promised in a whisper. "You could love me too…"

A lump was forming in her throat. She wouldn't be able to let the neighborhood know of this new pain. They wouldn't get to know about what had happened in her life.

"I'm so sorry to have upset you Yuki," Motoko sighed. She had never intended to make Yuki unhappy with her. She was certain that he had been harboring secret feelings for her. "Maybe our love shall never be."

There was nothing Motoko hated more than to see love go to waste. She was graduating and going to be moving on with her life. She didn't have any more chances to be with Yuki.

"I should have gotten to know you sooner," Motoko's voice was filled with regret. "I know there would have been a swarm of girls after you without the club. I'm sure you and I would have been good together."

She knew her time with the prince was up. There wouldn't be anyone trying to get there dirty hands on him with the club still around. She wasn't sure who would be the best president, but she was going to choose one.

"I have to say goodbye."

Warm tears ran down her face. She was going to miss school with the friend she had made. She was going to miss Yuki, his beautiful family that was attending the school, and even that stupid Honda girl. Everything was changing and she wasn't sure she was ready to let go.


End file.
